I Know We're Cool
by alexherrera5
Summary: After all that we've been through, I know we're cool. (Story based off of Gwen Stefani's song 'Cool')


**A/N: So. I know I have been gone for a really long time. Life got crazy busy and also really shitty to be honest. But I have missed writing and I have missed you all so much. I hope everyone is doing well. This story is based off the song and music video for Gwen Stefani's 'Cool'. Feel free to follow me on tumblr you-call-it-a-dude and leave a prompt, say hello, anything! Reviews on the story are always so appreciated, as are all of you who have been patient with me. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm sorry if it's a bit rough, it's been a while. Thank you!**

Chloe sighed and checked the time on her phone. She stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall. She straightened out the wrinkles in her purple sundress. Her wedding ring reflected in the mirror and she twisted it around her finger, smiling. The sound of her doorbell echoing through her house made her jump. She turned to her left and walked to the front door. She opened it with a smile. Beca smiled excitedly and stepped in for a hug. Chloe stepped back and stuck her hand out. They exchanged an awkward handshake. Without thinking, Beca reached forward and stroked at the side of Chloe's head.

"You're a blonde now? That's a recent development. It looks nice!" She stated. Chloe just ran her fingers through her blonde hair, shaking it out, while nodding yes. "This is Jessica, my fiancé." Beca gestured toward her redheaded fiancé.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She took Jessica's hands in hers and they both leaned in, pressing their cheeks against each other's and smiling when they pulled away. "Please come in!" She stepped aside, allowing for the two of them to enter.

Beca grabbed Jessica's hand and Chloe led them into the living, talking about photos on the wall as she passed by them. Some of them were photographs that her husband took and others were just family photos. She stopped in front of the living room sofas and turned to look at her guests. Like a rom-com cliché, she turned and bumped into Beca, knocking their heads together.

The three of them laughed and the two of them shook it off. Chloe stood for a brief moment, remembering how clumsy Beca used to be during Bella rehearsals. She would trip over her feet when learning choreography, fall on her ass when trying to dance in heels, and purposely stumble into Chloe whenever she wanted to be closer to her. She smiled at the thought before siting on the smaller of her two couches, Beca and Jessica sitting across from her. She poured coffee into their cups and served biscotti onto their little plates while they added their cream and sugar. To be honest, Chloe never really thought she would have Beca sitting in her living room drinking coffee.

_They hadn't seen each other in years. They reconnected on social media a little over a year ago after not talking for years. Beca added her on Facebook and then followed her on Instagram. They did not say anything to each other at first, nor did they like each other's statuses, photos, or memes. It was a gradual thing. Chloe liked and shared a Spongebob meme on facebook, not seeing it came from Beca. Instead of deleting and un-liking, she just let it be. Beca eventually started doing the same. _

_After a few months, she got a messenger notification from Beca that just said, "You're a Beale no longer, huh?" After that they started talking sporadically. It was weird at first. It was weird because she was married to the love of her life and talking to her ex-girlfriend, the old love of her life. It was weird because at first, there was still this resentment brewing because of the anger that went without being talked about. It took time, and they argued a lot when they first started talking again. Chloe was ready to throw in the towel and just block the brunette from talking to her because all of this arguing felt too familiar. Eventually, Beca let her guard down and finally admitted that she felt like Chloe was holding her back. She felt stuck and didn't like that Chloe was comfortable with being stagnant. Beca admitted that walking away from Chloe was hard because she loved her so much, but she needed to love herself more. _

They all got settled and began drinking their coffee. Chloe asked Jessica to tell her about herself and the now blonde studied the beautiful girl as she spoke. Jessica was wearing a red sundress that was tighter than it was flowy. She had beautiful red hair, fair skin, and a hint of a southern accent. She was such a sweet girl and Chloe felt her heart fill up with happiness listening to her talk. Beca talked so much about her this past year. Chloe felt a small pain in her heart when she watched Jessica hold Beca's hand tight, and the brunette squeezed it three times. Beca's little code for 'I love You'. Her smile faltered a little, but she regained her composure and nodded at Jessica, encouraging her to keep talking.

_Chloe thought back to one of the last times she had seen Beca. It was the end of the end for them. They were arguing constantly and their relationship just seemed toxic at this point. The love was there, but it just was not enough anymore. They were sitting on the edge of the bed. Chloe was sobbing and Beca's face remained stoic, but her jaw was quivering. She just told the redhead they should no longer be together because she wasn't happy anymore. She refused to say anything more than that. Beca reached over and took Chloe's hand and squeezed it three times before getting up to pack her suitcases._

The three of them talked and laughed. In a strange sense, none of this felt weird. It most cases, people would most likely not be having coffee with their ex and also hang out with her fiancé. Chloe honestly never thought it would happen either. She thought Beca was her forever and never thought she'd be in this position. Then once they broke up, she never thought she would even see her again. It is really is so nice to see Beca with someone who makes her happy. It feels like such a grown up way to feel, but Beca was her best friend before she was ever her girlfriend. She stayed her best friend even when they were together. She lost a huge piece of her life when she lost Beca, but it feels almost like they are freshman at Barden again. She would catch Beca glancing at her and giving her little smiles while they talked. It is such a weird feeling to describe, but the pain from the memories were there, but not the actual feelings.

"Jessica, come sit by me!" Chloe smile and pat the area next to her on the couch. Jessica stood up and Beca put her hand on the small of her back, guiding her to Chloe. She sat down next Chloe and smile. "Let's see that rock Beca got you." Jessica smiled and eagerly held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring.

"Let's see the ring your man got you, Mrs. Harrison!" Jessica said playfully and took Chloe's left hand in hers. Both of the girls proceeded to pull of their engagement rings and hand them to each other, placing the other person's ring on their own finger, admiring them. Beca looked at Chloe with a sad smile on her face. Chloe and Jessica both commented on how beautiful each other's rings were before switching them back. "Can I use your restroom?" Jessica asked politely.

"Of course! It is upstairs, second door on the right." Chloe said, chuckling as Jessica practically ran upstairs.

"So what do you think of her, Chloe Harrison?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think she's really awesome. I'm glad you two were able to come by." Chloe said with a genuine smile.

" I didn't think I would ever get to see you again. I'm really glad that things are cool between us now. Especially after everything we've been through."

_It was almost like a flipbook of memories was being flipped through in Chloe's head. She thought about the late nights playing Mario Kart on the Wii in the Bella house. She could smell the sugar cookies they would bake every Christmas and compete with who could decorate to coolest one. She remembered being at their kitchen table with the giggles because they were too stoned. The complete and utter happiness she felt being with her best friend. _

"Me, too, Bec."


End file.
